omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Mage Statscowski
Character Synopsis Red Mage Statscowski is the delusional strategist of the Light Warriors and self-proclaimed "fractactical genius". He considers himself the most intelligent of the Light Warriors, but in reality, his intellect is mostly either theoretical or from another plane of existence (another videogame) and without use in the real world. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C | 1-B Verse: 8-Bit Theater Name: Red Mage Statscowski Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Warrior of Light Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation/Space Manipulation (Can fold space upon itself to teleport) Lightning Manipulation (Bolt allows Red Mage to summon waves of Thunder), Fire manipulation (Fire Spells grant Red Mage the ability to summon and create fire for attacks), Time Manipulation (Can freeze time to a standstill and even damage the concept of Space), Conceptual Manipulation (Can effect Time on an abstract level and damage the concept of Space), Biological Manipulation (Can alter the bio mass of his hand to change it to that of an goblin, Can alter his appearance via manipulating biological mass), Resurrection (Arise allows Red Mage to resurrect himself and others for an infinite amount of times), Healing (Cure can heal his companions and even cure them of disease or poisons), Power Mimicry (Can mimic an entities powers and learn them after seeing them once unlocking every upgrade of said ability), Energy Manipulation (Hadoken gains the energy and power of all love within the universe and could accidentally destroy it if used wrong), Omnilock via A-Hole (Red Mage becomes an existence outside of reality itself and no entity can reach Red Mage no matter how far and hard they probe his A-Hole), 4th Wall Awareness, Explosion Manipulation (Can cause a Dinosaur to explode through "Logic"), Reality Warping (Has control over the "Mechanics", of which Reality is built on, which is the reason why he can preform the actions he does), Creation (Can create a trapdoor out of nowhere, has created numerous weapons from nothing), Illusion Casting (Can cast illusions that play out false events of a current situation), ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(His Ice-9 spell is capable of freezing other the entire universe, including the concept of Time. Killed an Eldritch Horror, who are described to be beyond both Time and Space) | '''Hyperverse Level '(Gained the abilities of The Datasphere, which contains a 619-Dimensonal Space. Was capable of doing some damage to Sarda The Sage) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Can interact with beings who are beyond Space and Time) | '''Immeasurable (Capable of tagging entities like Sarda The Sage who transcend The Universal Totality and sees time in six directions) Lifting Ability: Unknown '''| '''Immeasurable (Can lift 612th Dimensional Constructs like the Matrix Cube) Striking Ability: Universe Level+ (Can freeze over The Universe and Time on a conceptual level) | Hyperverse Level (His attacks are capable of harming that of Sarda The Sage and can hold the 612-Dimensional Matrix along with replicate its powers.) [[Durability|'Durability']]: Universe Level+'' '''| ''Hyperverse Level''' (Can tank a full power Hadoken which is capable of harming Sarda) Stamina: Unknown, likely Nigh-Limitless Range: Universal+ (Can effect time on a conceptual level, across The Universe) | Hyperversal Intelligence: High (Has a countless amount of Combat Experience, Knows every spell in existence, Knows that 8-Bit Theater is merely a comic and has awareness they are fictional characters) Weaknesses: *Is delusional and doesn't view reality as the same as others *Can use Hadoken only once a day (Tho this weakness is likely lifted) Versions: Beginning of Series | End of Series ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Various Spells and constumes Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:8-Bit Theater Category:Web Comic Category:Heroes Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Comic Relief Category:Power Mimicker Category:Time Benders Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Fire Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Space Benders Category:Explosion Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Illusionist Category:Lightning Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1